The Signal Processing and Instrumentation Section (SPIS) provides electrical, electronic, electro-optical, computer, and software engineering expertise to the NIH Intramural Research program for projects that require the development of biomedical instrumentation and signal processing systems. These SPIS collaborations involve advanced real-time signal transduction, signal processing, and control systems; and result in the creation of new biomedical instrumentation technologies. Example technology developments and projects include: cDNA Microarray, Protein Microarray, Tissue Microarray, Laser Capture Microdissection, Chromosome Microdissection, High Speed Scanning Spectrometry, Electron Paramagnetic Resonance Imaging, Microfabrication, Microanalysis, Ultrasound Imaging, PET Imaging, DNA Molecule/Chromatin Fiber Manipulation, and Infrared Fluorescence Imaging. These SPIS capabilities and accomplishments have established the group as the focal point for this type of electrical engineering research and development at the NIH. The research and development activities of the section are collaborative efforts with NIH Institute scientists, and often result in the development of unique, specialized biomedical instruments. Other projects involve signal processing algorithm development required for system simulation and signal analysis. Section goals necessitate design expertise in advanced analog and digital circuitry, biophysical signal transduction techniques, radio-frequency and telemetry systems, digital signal processing hardware and software, programmable logic devices, printed circuit board development, opto-electronics, and computer based instrumentation for signal processing and control.